Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party
|previous = N/A |next = Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Wants a Snow Day}} Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party is the first Lalaloopsy.com webisode. About Jewel Sparkles plans to have the best birthday party ever. Summary Jewel talks with Kitty as she circles March 13th on her calendar. She is excited because the best thing about a birthday is the party! Wanting to make sure it's the best birthday party ever, Jewel decides this year she's going to throw one for herself to make sure every last detail is perfect. She visits her friends to get the perfect items. First, Jewel asks Dot if she can make some special decorations for the party, but Dot reveals that she is all out of the special silver paper. A little sad, Jewel goes to her next destination, not hearing Dot as she tries to tell her something. At Crumbs' house, Jewel asks if she could make her most favorite cake for the party but Crumbs doesn't have the ingredients to make the cake. Jewel tries to reason with her, asking if she could make cookies, a small cake, or even a single cupcake but she didn't even have enough for that. Jewel then visits Peanut, who she had asked to be the party's entertainment. Unfortunately, Peanut has a cold! Peanut thinks that someone else should be the entertainment while Jewel insists it's okay, though she is disappointed while leaving. Totally hopeless, Jewel returns home later that day when she notices Kitty sitting on the floor. She picks Kitty up and expresses her joy that at least one person is there to celebrate with her, when suddenly a bunch of party decorations appear when she turns the lights on! Everybody is there! Jewel is surprised as Dot explains that her decorations had been the reason why she was out of paper earlier, and Crumbs shows Jewel the quadruple layer cake she made. Peanut then juggles while balancing as Jewel begins to realize that everybody had made up excuses in order to surprise her for her birthday! Jewel thanks everybody for making this the best birthday party ever. Quotes Jewel: Hi, Dot! I'm planning the best birthday party for myself and I could really use your help. Dot: Uh... come in...? Jewel: Can you make those cool moon decorations out of your special silver paper? Dot: *shakes her head with a shrug* I'm sorry, but I'm all out of silver paper. I wish I could help. Jewel: It's alright. I have lots of other things on my list that will make the party great. Thanks anyway! Dot: Um... goodbye...? ---- Jewel: And I was thinking you could make your double layer chocolate cake so my birthday party will be perfect, perfect, perfect! Crumbs: I wish I could, but... I'm all out of sugar, so I can't bake a cake for your party. Jewel: Not even a small cake? Some cookies? One. Little. Tiny. Cupcake? Crumbs: *''shakes her head''* Characters *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Peanut Big Top *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Pillow Featherbed *Bea Spells-a-Lot Locations *Jewel's house *Dot's observatory *Crumbs' house *Peanut's circus Trivia/Goofs *This was the very first Lalaloopsy animation and Jewel is the first character to appear. *The first line in the entire webisode series is spoken by Jewel Sparkles. "It's here, it's finally here!" *If the candles on the cake indicate anything, then Jewel Sparkles is turning 8 in this webisode. However, later the cake has 10 candles. So most likely the candles are just decoration, not representing age. *It's unknown how Jewel managed to get the piece of cake so cleanly without making a mess. Gallery Yay.png Dream Cake.png Glowing.png Kitty.png Out.png Jewel bites in Cake.PNG Ready to Party.PNG Sneeze.PNG Surprise.PNG jewel.jpg dot.jpg jewel2.png Video Lalaloopsy™ Webisode 1 Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party es:La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles ru:День рождения Принцессы pl:Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party Category:Webisodes Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Animated